Un grand secret
by mikomanga
Summary: Lorsqu'un secret des plus gênant est découvert... UA, surement OOC, et j'hésite entre surpernatural et fantasy


Deuxième texte écrie durant la nuit des lemon spécial halloween de la FicothèqueArdante avec comme _thème_, **mots** et contrainte : Une amitié _emphatique_ observe en **silence** une **lanterne** **magique**.

Les perso ne sont pas a moi, seul l'histoire m'appartient et ce, même si je suis folle de Hidan et aimerais l'avoir pour moi toute seule.

Pour information, il se peut qu'il y ait une 'suite' à cette histoire étant donné que je l'ai écrite à partir d'une que j'avais en tête depuis un bon moment. Il est donc possible qu'une version plus complète (donc surement avec chapitres) naisse un jour.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Nous sommes étendus dans mon lit, l'un contre l'autre. Dei me caresse doucement les oreilles et j'en ronronne presque de bonheur. Ça doit bien faire une quinzaine de minute que nous sommes là à ne rien faire d'autre, juste, savourer se moment. Je revois la scène sous mes paupières close.<p>

Il est samedi et j'étais dans mon sous-sol, étendu sur le sofa, à m'emmerder grave. J'observais le plafond et tendais l'oreille aux différents bruits venant de l'étage en essayant de deviner ce que faisait Kakuzu. Étant vite las de cette activité, si seulement on peut appeler cela une activité, je me suis mis à regarder ma queue fouetter l'air lentement. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, une queue. Il se trouve que je suis né avec une queue et des oreilles de chat au sommet de ma tête. Personne ne le sait à part Kakuzu et notre médecin de famille. Normalement je plaque mes oreilles sur ma tête avec mes cheveux et ces derniers les caches, je me contrôle assez bien pour que personne ne les voix. Pour la queue, je ne porte jamais de quoi de moulant, alors je la tiens le long d'une jambe et personne ne remarque. Pour la maison j'ai d'autres pantalons adapté pour la laisser libre et être plus confortable.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je regardais donc ma queue onduler quand on frappa à la porte. Oreilles dressées, j'entendis Kakuzu quitter son bureau et ouvrir…et je me figeai sur place. J'ai dit que seul deux personnes connaissent mon secret? C'est ce que j'espérais avant que Deidara ne vienne ce matin. Après un petit incident à l'école, entendez par la une petite bagarre de vraiment rien du tout, et bien je crois qu'il les a vu. Il n'a rien dit, ne m'a pas questionné, il a juste eu l'air mal à laisse quand il était près de moi. J'ai espéré 3 jours durant qu'il n'ait rien remarqué et qu'il était juste bizarre mais là, je ne peux nier l'évidence : s'il est là aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a compris et est là pour en parler. Mais moi je ne veux pas, alors je joue aux innocents. Lorsqu'il descend l'escalier, je suis recoiffé, la queue bien calé contre ma jambe, et donc invisible pour lui, et je fais semblant de m'être assoupi. Bravo! Comme c'est courageux! Bien sûr, c'est de l'ironie.

Il se tient derrière le divan, accoudé au dossier et attend en **silence** que je daigne sortir de mon soit disant sommeil. Il me connait bien celui-là. Au moins, il a eu la gentillesse de garder pour lui cette histoire et maintenant, de me laisse le temps de réfléchir à comment réponde à ses questions. Il comprend que c'est un sujet dur à aborder pour moi. Je soupire doucement après plusieurs minutes comprenant qu'il ne partira vraiment pas avant d'avoir une réponse. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, il observe ses mains et reste silencieux. Re-soupire de ma part, j'ouvre finalement la bouche.

«Pourquoi t'est là?

-…je t'ai emmené la **lanterne**, me dit-il en pointant la dite lanterne sur la table base.»

Il en a fabriqué plusieurs à l'occasion du festival qui approche et les a personnalisé pour tout le groupe. La mienne est noir avec le symbole de Jashin en rouge sur chaque côté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en-là voyant.

«Merci.

-De rien…

-…

-…L'autre jour….

-Il n'y rien eu de spéciale l'autre jour, une journée tout à fait banal si on oubli ce con de Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi tu parles de lui? Je n'ai pas dit de quel jour je voulais parler alors pourquoi t'as déduit que c'était celui-là?

-Euh…»

Et merde! Il m'a bien eu, maintenant je ne peux plus noyer le poisson et changer de sujet. Je lâche un énième soupire en me redressant et garde encore le silence.

«Hidan…Dit-moi si j'ai bien vus ce que j'ai vus ce jour-là. S'il te plait.»

Je m'avoue finalement vaincue avec un autre soupir, et oui ça fait beaucoup de soupir en si peu de temps, et redresse mes oreilles de chat. Sans même le regarder je sens son regard rivé sur elles et constate aussi qu'il a arrêté de respiré quelques secondes. Quand il respire à nouveau, je lui présente ma queue, quitte à lui montrer, autant mettre la totale. Il tend la main pour la toucher mais retient son geste, ne voulant pas me brusquer surement, alors je comble moi-même l'espace restant et la laisse tomber sur sa main. Il finit par s'amuser avec en la passant entre ses doigts et ce qu'il dit à ce moment m'a, comment dire, libéré d'un poids énorme.

«Trop cool.»

Deux mots, ces deux petits mots de rien du tout m'ont fait un bien incroyable. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait peur, qu'il me traite de monstre ou alors qu'il se moque de moi, voir même qu'il parte pour apprendre la nouvelle à toute l'école mais non. Il trouve sa cool. Stupidement, je lui fais pars de mes pensées à ce sujet et lui prend un être coupable. Alors finalement, il pense bien que je suis un monstre, s'il a dit ça c'était pour ne pas me vexer! C'est ce que je me dis quand je le vois retirer ses gants, et j'en oublie complètement mes attributs félins un instant. Car voyez-vous, il n'y a pas plus grand tabou en ville que ces mains. Il a toujours porté des gants et chaque fois qu'on tente de les lui faire retirer, parfois pas la force, eh bien croyez-moi quand j'vous dis que vous ne voulez pas voir ça! Je n'ai jamais vue quelqu'un d'aussi enragé. Entre lui et une maman ourse protégeant ses petits, c'est Deidara qui gagne haut la main. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai tenté de les lui enlever quand nous n'étions pas encore ami, c'est d'ailleurs après cette histoire, ou devrais-je dire combat épique, qu'on l'est devenu.

Le gant retiré et les rôles inversés, il tourne sa paume vers moi et j'y découvre…une bouche! Une véritable bouche avec langue et de toute petites dents! Je le regarde bouche bée, sans mauvais jeu de mot, et lui me sort un sourire gêné et me demande d'un air stupide qui de nous deux est un monstre. On éclate de rire et il contourne le divan pour venir s'assoir en face de moi pour me montrer sa deuxième paume, elle aussi munit d'une bouche. On passe tout l'après-midi à parler de notre histoire respective, et puis c'est arrivé. Entre deux anecdotes, il s'est penché vers moi et ma embrassé. Après s'être reculé un peu nous n'avons plus bougé le petit doigt. Et c'est là que Kakuzu décida de descendre au sous-sol.

On s'est éloigné vivement et il nous a observés un temps avant prendre la parole. On avait surement l'air de deux gamins prient la main dans le sac après une bêtise mais au moins nous avions une échappatoire à la situation réelle, après tout, ma queue et mes oreilles sont à découverts et il sait combien je tiens à les garder secrètes. Je répondis donc à sa question muette.

«Oui, j'lui fait confiance. Il n'ira pas le crier sur tous les toits. J'ai sa parole, et trois fois plutôt qu'une.

-Permettez-moi d'être un peu sceptique, c'est quand même peu commun…

-Oui, mais il a de bonne raison de ne rien dire.»

Lentement, Dei lui présenta ses paumes, montrant ainsi qu'il avait son propre intérêt à garder cette histoire secrète.

«Je vois. Sinon je voulais savoir si tu voulais rester pour le diner, je ferais les course en conséquence.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, j'appellerai mes parents pour leur dire.

-Ok, alors j'y vais, et faites pas de bêtise surtout.»

Il remonta et nous sommes restés muet un bon moment, même après avoir entendu l'auto s'éloigner. Timidement, j'allai l'embrasser à mon tour, le cœur battant. Je pouvais entendre le sien battre aussi vite que le mien lorsque j'y ai ajouté la langue et ses mains prirent place sur ma nuque et ma joue, tout près de mon oreille normal. Un long frisson me parcouru le corps, de la nuque jusqu'au bout de la queue, lorsque sa langue vin jouer avec mon oreille. C'est bien ma veine d'être très sensible à cet endroit. Il fit glisser ses mains sous mon gilet, agrémentant ces caresses de coup de langue et lentement nous perdîmes quelques vêtements. Le sofa n'étant pas des plus confortables, je nous dirigeai vers ma chambre sans pour autant cessé de l'embrasser. Il se retrouva rapidement sur le lit et les derniers vêtements disparurent. N'ayant aucune expérience en ce domaine, nous y allâmes doucement et je le pénétrai lentement. Il me fit comprendre d'un coup de hanche qu'il était prêt et bien qu'un peu maladroit et hésitant, nous avons passé un merveilleux moment, un moment **magique**.

Nous somme maintenant étendu sur mon lit, ma queue enroulée autour de nos jambes, ses doigts me caressant les oreilles félines. Seul de véritable ami arrive à se comprendre aussi bien, et nous sommes bien content d'avoir parlé de nos petits secrets à l'autre. Je songe d'ailleurs à remercier cet idiot de Shikamaru de m'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie, car c'est sur le point de m'évanouir dans les bras de Dei qui m'y emmenait que j'ai baissé ma vigilance par rapport à mes oreilles. À ce propos, je devrai sérieusement m'entrainer dorénavant car j'aurais dû entendre de loin Kakuzu venir nous chercher dans ma chambre, SANS frapper, pour nous signaler que le repas était déjà prêt, alors que nos vêtements sont toujours éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol. La honte!

* * *

><p>Voili voila, c'est enfin fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé et laissé un petit commentaire, ils sont tous appréciés!<p> 


End file.
